Bonnie Parker
'Bonnie Parker '(b. October 1, 1910) was a member of the infamous Barrow Gang along with her lover and partner in crime, Clyde Barrow (b. March 24, 1909 - May 23, 1934). Together they were responsible, along with a group of associates, for the crimes of murder, robbery and general misdemeanors. Description Bonnie Elizabeth Parker was born in Rowena, Texas, the second of three children. Her father Charles Parker, a bricklayer, died when Bonnie was four. Her mother Emma Krause moved with the children to her parents' home in Cement City, an industrial suburb now known as West Dallas, where she found work as a seamstress. Her maternal grandfather, Frank Krause, came from Germany. As an adult, her fondness for writing found expression in poems such as "The Story of Suicide Sal" and "The Trail's End" (known since as "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde"). In her second year in high school, Parker met Roy Thornton. They dropped out of school and were married on September 25, 1926, six days before Parker's 16th birthday. Their marriage, marked by his frequent absences and brushes with the law, was short-lived. After January 1929, their paths never crossed again. But they were never divorced, and Parker was wearing Thornton's wedding ring when she "died". In 1929, after the breakdown of her marriage, Parker lived with her mother and worked as a waitress in Dallas. One of her regular customers in the café was postal worker Ted Hinton, who would join the Dallas Sheriff's Department in 1932. As a posse member in 1934, he participated in her ambush. Several accounts describe Bonnie and Clyde's first meeting, but the most credible version tells that Bonnie Parker met Clyde Barrow on January 5, 1930 at Clarence Clay's (a friend of Clyde) house at 105 Herbert Street. When they met, both were smitten immediately; most historians believe Parker joined Barrow because she was in love. She remained a loyal companion to him as they carried out their crime spree and awaited the violent deaths they viewed as inevitable. Reason for Incarceration In 1930, soon after meeting Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow was sent to serve time in the Eastham Prison Farm, an act that would forever change his life. According to Warehouse records at the time, the priest at the prison, a Father Warner, was using Johann Blumhardt's Rosary to bring out the worst in people. Turning prisoners violent reduced their chances of parole, and lined the pockets of the prison officials. Barrow, who was by all accounts just a troubled young man beforehand, had the artifact used against him, and his original self killed. Now angry and bitter at the world, Clyde planned for his revenge, finding solace in his letters to Bonnie. When Clyde was paroled in 1932, he swiped the rosary beads, and used them as a constant reminder of how his life was taken from him. In 1933, Parker injured herself with some battery acid by accident and Clyde agreed to use the artifact to alleviate her pain. The crueler Bonnie was imprisoned with the agony of the burns, as Clyde could not bring himself to kill half of the woman he loved and make him suffer like he did. Following their death in 1934, the double of Bonnie was made permanent and escaped. Finding the rosary, she became determined to continue the gang in a more brutal way. But unlike Clyde, this Bonnie used the artifact for her own personal gain. Four people were copied and killed before the Warehouse caught up with her. On March 30th, the clone that had become the only Bonnie was imprisoned and Bronzed. Due to her nature as an artifact-created entity, her Bronzing is indefinite. Artifact Collection *Johann Blumhardt's Rosary Category:Bronze Sector